jOKER
by kuddle kittens
Summary: ruby rose is awaken from her slumber what will happen? follow her in a bloody civil war.
1. Chapter 1

jOKER Ruby rose was not your avarage girl no she was a hunter at the legendary and gloryis school Beacon acadamy she was exepted by the students at beacon and this is her story ...  
>Rubys POV UGHH what happend? where am I? who am I? and why is it so dark? as she opens the coffin door she feels flower petals around her and when she stood out she saw blood every where wha what is this? as she scans the area she sees a day old news paper... Breaking news death of beacon student causess death to others 15 year old Ruby Rose has commited suacide due to rumours caused by beacon student c.w that caused every one to turn thier back aganist Ruby Rose poor girl had a funerale when the service started it was attacked my white fang members it was a sluaghter to all others who attended everybody exept for her team and friends also proffeser Ozpin and Goodwich survived.<br>What I died? how well at least I know my name but according to this they probaly hate me. Well no use crying over it I gotta get out of here it smells. what the am I near a beach? (in the distance gun shots are can be heard) whats that?Well I'll check it out.*BANG!* * BANG!* oh my god they killed kenny" you bastards!(A/N could'nt help it XD*) "die you traitors!" hey girl get down! she sees a soldier jump at her."eeeeeeeeeeeeek!" BOOM! "Okay girly what are you doing here ehh! your the girl who killed her self!"  
>"Oi cap'n i know you like girls but isn't this to much?" what are you talking about? ahem you suddenly grabbing her breast isn't a little to much? EHHHH! i im so sorry!"uh cap'n were kind of under fire here!" suddenly a smoke came up covering them.<br>she here's the cap'n say run! and before she knows it she is in a camp full of faunus's in the back ground she hears voices (cap'n we dont even know her and you brought her with us!) after a few hours some one approaches ruby come on girl the cap'n wish's to see the sycthe girl I should tell you about are probaly wondering about why faunus's are killing each other" "yep" "well I was a captain of a squad of white fang members it was peace full we didn't do raids on the humans then one day our leader died "it was terriable" we all respected him. but then a new leader appeared he was a douche i didn't like him so i left but soldiers loyal to me followed me out we were chased by the white fang and we were forced to fight.I lost good men.  
>which is why we need more man power i give you a choice join us to fight the white fang or say no and leave us to be destroyed what do you choose?<br>hmmm i say YES! good we need people like you I cant go anywhere anyway according to the news they hate me.I can help you fight i know stratagys that can reduce your deaths "really?" "yea i was a team leader so i know this stuff." "good i think you can be our stratagist "okay" first were going to need to make a main base i know a perfect location!" TO BE CONTINUED my first fic hope u like it alo updates are on saturday


	2. Chapter 2

jOKER

Let us proparly introduce our selves i am ouki lee captain of my trooops "i am ruby rose" in order to be our stratagist you must prove your self worthy of me and my troops respect MONICA! get over here! ruby starting today you are a 5 man unit leader monica here is going to help you. Got it ? yes sir. good now your objective is to scout the city of mountain glenn it might be a good place to set up a base there ill send another team to clear it out okay? "got it" lets go team!

Leader ruby? yes? why did you join us? well if i said no i wouldn't have anywhere to go any ways i looked at a news paper and it said every body turned againist me so even if i were to return every one would hate me . Leader a attack! your not of my unit which unit are you in i am in the hi shin unit my unit is 20 men strong we got attacked by grim on our right flank we need asistance asap we'll be right there! Leader Ruby now is the time to prove yourself right .

Leader ruby! attack them now! right attack! HOOAH 1minute later that was easy Leader ruby how did you do that your attacks were not normal i mean for gods sake you sliced a grim in half like it was nothing i was a student at beacon guess it came to me as natrual. Hey there ruby i am shin of the hi shin unit i am ruby of my unit. Leaders! we found a large area that looks like it has been through construction! there's resource's every where! What good! we can make a base there. also there was also a weapons shop near there theres plenty of guns and ammo! this is perfect. send a messanger to general ouki what when is he a general? hes a general now. heh i like it general ouki. general ouki we have found a good place to settle down! when was a general? your a general now sir tell every one to pick up thier shit and get moving heh "EVERY ONE PICK UP YOUR SHIT WERE MOVING!" YES SIR!

leader Ruby general ouki is here ah Ruby you have done good but you need to do more than that your next objective is to drive out all the grimm near this area so we can build peacefuly yes sir.5 days later... General ouki i have killed every last grimm near here you have proven your self you are now a 20 man comander i now bestow the name of your unit the red reaper unit general hmmm what should we call our selves? hmm how about the GLORYA clan that sound's great! now we should make trade relation's to gangs in Vacuo where the faunus are. good general a message! from who? from torch wick! what! that sly bastard! what does he want! he wants to trade with us! what he's already helping the white fang? he wants to swich to us because they ran out of money! fine lets see what he has.

A mech from atlas! he selling it for a box of dust thats a great deal we have like 5 boxes already say yes to him yes sir

(A/N=This chapter is to take for next week i might not wright the chapter next week so i am do it now


End file.
